


See The World

by Harrowinghawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Fenris is so in love its gross, Fluff, Hawke being soft, M/M, Song Lyrics, pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrowinghawke/pseuds/Harrowinghawke
Summary: What do you say we pack our things and get out of hereI've been saving all my life just to disappearCan I hold you, can I hold you to thatInspired by See The World by Caamp
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 9





	See The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in years, so I’m sorry if it’s awful :’) I’m just so soft for these boys. Not beta’d so there may be mistakes (I also haven’t played da2 in quite sometime)

“What do you say, we pack our things and get out of here?” Hawke sat next to the fireplace in his too big of a study, gently squishy the face of his large Mabari. He hadn’t even looked up at Fenris when he suddenly blurted it out. 

“Excuse me?” Fenris replied, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked up from the book he was slowly but surely making his way through. The low lighting in the study plus the subtle glow from the fireplace gently illuminated Hawke’s features. 

“We could get out of here, away from Kirkwall.” Hawks turned around fully to face Fenris, a small smile gracing his features as he continued. “There’s nothing left for us here, besides reminders of painful memories. We could see the world, find some place where people don’t recognize me as Champion.”

Fenris took a moment to just look at Hawke while he began to process his words. His hair was a little shaggy, starting to become a fringe that still somehow looked just as handsome as the inky black hair was pushed out of his eyes. Hazel eyes bored into him, crinkled just a little bit around the edges from stress and starting to age. Fenris thought that Hawke looked incredibly young with his smile that reached his eyes that seemed so full of hope in the moment. He hadn’t shaved in awhile so he had an endearing scruffy look about him.

“Where would you want to go, Hawke?” He replied, trying to keep the surprise and confusion out of his voice.

The brunette seemed completely unfazed as he answered, “Ferelden, maybe? It’s starting to recover from The Blight, we could find somewhere to settle down or just travel place to place. Me, you, and Bear, we could find a home somewhere.” The Mabari perked up at the mention of his name, letting out a loud huff as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

“Me, you, and Bear?” Fenris replied, stopping a moment before continuing. “It sounds nice, like starting over. Getting away from Kirkwall, the memories of what we’ve endured here.” His mouth turned up a little, a smile beginning to form.

“Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you, Hawke. I’ll follow you anywhere. If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was awful lmao pls be nice to me
> 
> You can catch me on twitter @harrowinghawke 
> 
> Mostly just tweeting about Haikyuu these days but there’s some Dragon Age stuff on there
> 
> Thank you for reading! I might turn this into a series of drabbles if I’m up to it


End file.
